The bottom piece of the standard Varian Q-band cavity was modified to allow the introduction of a one-turn rf coil. With this set up, it was possible to obtain an rf field of about 3 G in the rotating frame at around 30 MHz. This modified system was used to perform ENDOR on photolyzed dimethylnitramine. Methyl proton ENDOR was observed, and a paper is in preparation.